Disorderly love
by Ruby Red1
Summary: Matt always knew it would come to this...come to sex lust and love... MelloMatt


Disorderly love

A tale of sex lust and kink.

I no own…..you no sue….

Matt was bored…again.

The shabby apartment he was holed up in was the same as every other one he had been in since he left Wammy's house. The old sofa was sagging. The rug was a mess. The fridge was a war zone.

He stared at the blinking lights of his PSP but…somehow…it failed to amuse him as much as it did before. Maybe just maybe it had something to do with that fact that Mello was gone and had been for four days now. Just…poof…gone. The last time he has been gone this long….Matt's gut twisted thinking of the burns…the blood….the pain on his best friend's face when he awoke at last.

He shook his head and reached for one more smoke. He was acting girly….there was no reason to worry.

The door slammed open into a wall as Mello in all his black leather panted glory came crashing in.

He was walking fine his eyes were clear and wide. And he was _drunk _good God…was he _drunk._

"You…" Mello hissed. "And your stupid _fucking _video games!" Matt ignored it. Just one more drunken rant….whatever it was no big-

The PSP he had in his hand was ripped out and sent flying across the room into a wall.

"Mother fucker!!" Matt screamed his voice higher then normal from the anger that was pumping in him. "You need to grow up Matt!" Mello sneered. "Grow up and-" His words where cut off as Matt growled and tackled him to the ground they rolled around punching and cursing at each other.

Upstairs Gladys Kinght poked her husband in the ribs. "Harold!" she hissed

"Those awful boys downstairs are fighting again!"

"I thought the blonde one was a girl..." "No he's a boy." she muttered grimly.

"He peed on my irises just the other day!' his husband laughed."Go back to bed honey...let them kill each other." Her husband advised as he dropped off to sleep.

Matt was bleeding from his wounds. The black eye was going to hurt in the morning but none of that mattered. He couldn't have been more shocked confused and sacred if Kira had walked into the room right now waving a death note singing "I'm a little teapot" and doing a tap-dance.

Why?

Because…Mello...was kissing him

Right in the middle of him trying to yank off Mello's ear…Mello had kissed him hard…with longing passion and intensity. God the intensity of it. His split lip was licked and bitten more but he dint mind not at all.

"Mello"…he murmured. He got his hair pulled hard for his talking. Ok noted only moans from now on.

Mello garbed him by the arm and hauled him to his feet bleeding dazed and horny as all get out he was dragged into the bedroom.

Mello shoved him down on the mattress. Matt lay there not knowing what to expect but hoping someone might do something about his raging hard on. He was drunk as Mello…just on lust fear…and maybe…

The thought died screaming when Mello striped off his clothes hastily but not so fast…giving a good show as it were.

His blonde hair gleamed in the dark room…his scars made him even more lovely battle wounds worn with pride. "Take off your clothes." Mello demeaned.

Matt complied.

The one good thing about this place was the bed. It was a huge four poster deal.

Mello pushed him into the head board as he kissed him over and over.

Matt dint even know the cuff's where on till he felt the cold steel.

"What are you-" his question became a moan as Mello cupped his groin.

"Shut." "Up." Mello hissed "Or I'll gag you." "I might like…that." Matt groaned.

Mello reached over to the night stand and pulled out his gun.

"Suck it whore." He told Matt as he pushed it at Matt's bleeding lips.

Matt had no choice he opened his mouth and sucked on Mello's gun more cold steel…but it made him even harder.

When the gun was slick and wet Mello pulled it out of his mouth and ran it over the whole of Matt's body. He slapped it over his tight abs and Matt cried out.

Mello whacked him harder with the gun. Matt pulled on the cuffs from his writhing.

"Fuck….Mello….Oh God….Please...please…" he said forgetting he was not allowed to talk.

He was slapped in the face with the gun this time his cheek was bleeding now too.

"Didn't I tell you, you can't talk?!" Mello raged at him. "You had this coming…."

Mello left the room and left Matt cuffed naked and bleeding.

His hard on felt like it was going to kill him.

Mello came back in with a long slender rod in his hand. "W-what's that?" Matt asked figuring things could get no worse, besides he liked rebelling

Mello smirked and turned it on.

"I knew I'd end up doing something like this to you one day."

He ended his words with a slap on Matt's hard cock he was still wearing his leather gloves oddly.

Matt felt the rod being shoved in his ass he gasped with pain it was searing and all consuming.

Then Mello poked it somewhere Matt dint even know was in him and he screamed for his life with pleasure this time.

"I've been conducting….experiments…Matty." Mello whispered.

"I've been going home with men I dint know…doing things to them that are…unspeakable and wrong." Mello poked him again _right there_ while rubbing his cock with the hand not working the butt plug.

"I was getting ready…for this…you're going to be mine...forever…my slave…my whore…my darling love.."

Matt nodded as sweat gushed from him and he groaned.

Mello stopped doing...anything.

He watched Matt waiting to see what he would do now…the seconds ticked by.

Matt could not help it he screamed at the top of his lungs.

"YES I'M YOUR WHORE YOUR SLAVE YOURS…ALWAYS… DON'T STOP!!"

Upstairs Gladys Kinght poked her husband in the ribs. "Harold!" she hissed

"Those awful boys downstairs are killing each other!" "There's so much screaming!"

He mumbled. "So call the cops for noise…or go back to bed."

She picked up the phone.

Mello licked Matt's nipples as he fingered him.

"See good boys get treats…"

Matt ground his ass on Mello's fingers as he moaned louder then before.

Mello lost his cool at last seeing Matt flushed and moaning so utterly under his control.

He shoved his throbbing cock into Matt's heat and nearly came right there.

Matt wailed like a lost soul and wrapped his legs around Mello's hips.

They moved in the oldest dance know to man.

Mello burying deeper and deeper while Matt gave his best friend and true love all he could.

Mello came first screaming out Matt's name while raking his nails down Matt's face.

Matt came next spilling all over him and Mello.

They hadn't heard the door being kicked in.

They where shocked when someone shouted out.

"Police!" and Mello just sighed and put his hands over his head.

"I'm already cuffed….." Matt said smiling at the shocked officer.

"Umm…I'll just….that is.." The officer shut the door behind him.

"Someone needs to death note that old hag…" Mello muttered as he un-cuffed Matt.

"Well…" Matt nuzzled Mello. "We can fuck in her flower bed."

"Right now?"

"Sure. Matt grinned

"I love you fucking freak." Mello said as he kissed Matt.

"Right back at ya...you gun toting nut-job." Matt murmured as he fell asleep.

and to my love…my own dear Matt thank you for bringing love and light into my life…I'll never leave you for I am bound to as surely as if you had cuffed me to your bed…..see you in NYC my dear…happy 20th birthday….


End file.
